Los Cabritos
by Mesuneko
Summary: No salgas de tu cuarto despues de ora de dormir... o los cabritos vendran a jugar contigo. Volvi de la tumba! xD Cap 5 Finalmente! Lime . Rewies please Owo -- UPDATE: Corregido y con "eñes"! Yeah!
1. 1ra parte

**Update: **corregi los errores ortográficos y coloque las "eñes" que faltaban… maldigan mi teclado italiano y mi flojera xD

-.-.° Los Cabritos °.-.-

Hola mundo… si si lo se… no he terminado con el otro que saco otra historia! Pero tenia ganas de destru.. digo de hacer una parodia con esta historia!! ^^U Esta me la contaron cuando era pequeña para que no saliera de noche por mi casa a fastidiar por ahí en vez de dormir, ahora no me hace miedo en lo absoluto (ademas por que la escuche tantas veces que bueno me la aprendí U) Espero que les guste Protagonista: RYO BAKURA! Pero de pequeñito alrededor de los 6 años y según me contaron el tenia una hermana y una madre (si no como nació -.-U) que fallecieron en un accidente de autos, la hermana se llama Amane y la madre.. pos no se o.o aclarados estos puntos comencemos con el fic:

Era una noche tranquila en la casa de los Bakura, las habitaciones guardaban un placido silencio mientras que las personas que las habitaban dormían profundamente, a excepción de un pequeño albino, se había despertado hacia pocos minutos, con mucha sed. El pequeño de cerca 6 años se fue a la habitación de su madre para que le hiciera un poco de té con leche, pero en el camino sintió el sonido de una campanilla. La campanilla resonaba ante el silencio sepulcral de la casa. El pequeño albino se asusto un poco antes de seguir caminando. Pero la habitación de su madre se encontraba atravesando un gran pasillo que tenía una sucursal hacia la sala. Y aunque el miedo lo estaba dominando dio un paso adelante. La campanilla volvió a resonar.

-Tilin-Tilin.

El chico dio otro paso pero esta vez lo que le sorprendió fue escuchar un "beeee" que provenía desde la sala.  
El pequeño se acerco al oscuro pasillo y ahí estaba un hermoso cabrito de negro pelaje y llamativos ojos rojos. El cabrito movió su cuello y volvió a sonar la campanilla

-Tilin-Tilin

El rostro del albino se ilumino de repente, y se acerco un poco al cabrillo para acariciarle la cabecita y los dos pequeños cuernos que se asomaban cerca de las orejas. Cuando estuvo bastante cerca pudo notar que la cabeza del cabrito le llegaba un poco más arriba del estomago. Y este le miraba con sus dos enormes ojos rojos.

El cabrito invito al pequeño a seguirlo hasta la sala donde en el centro se encontraban los demás cabritos, todos pero más pequeños, con el pelaje marrón y los ojos amarillos. El único que resaltaba de aquellos cabritos era aquel negro que no dejaba de mirar al albino con sus enormes ojos rojos. Uno de los cabritos menores corría alrededor del niño quien miraba fascinado a los cabritos. El siempre quiso tener una mascota, pero su madre no tenía suficiente dinero como para comprarle una, pero ahora era diferente tenia más de una mascota con las cuales reír y jugar

Varias noches pasaron en las cuales el albino salía cerca las dos de la madrugada a jugar con sus amigos los cabritos. Y se quedaba horas y horas jugando con ellos y se acostumbro a que el chivito más grande le mirara siempre con sus enormes ojos rojos.

Una noche su madre se levanto al oír a su hija Amane llorar, al pasar por la sala vio a su hijo Ryo acariciando el aire mientras sonreía, luego este la vio y le dijo muy alegremente.  
-Mamá! mira mira! No son lindos mis cabritos?? – decía el pequeño mientras jalaba la batola de su madre y le señalaba al cabrito negro- ves aquel cabrito negro? El es mi mejor amigo mamá! podemos quedárnoslo??  
La madre no entendía  
- no lo ves? Esta ahí en el centro de la sala- decía el chico que continuaba a señalar el cabrito.  
pero la sala estaba completamente vacía.  
- hijo, ryo, no es que estarás soñando?- dijo su madre algo preocupada por su hijo  
- no mama! el está ahí y nos está viendo.  
- la madre giro hacia donde miraba su hijo pero seguia sin ver nada, sin embargo el cabrito seguia ahí guardándolos a los dos con sus enormes ojos rojos, mientras que a su alrededor los otros cabritos mas pequeños continuaban a saltar a su alrededor.  
- Ryo.. pero si no veo nada…  
- Mentira!! Mama estas mintiendo!! Tú no quieres que yo tenga una mascota!! En eso se aleja y se va a su cuarto.

-Tilin Tilin

La madre escucho el sonido de una campana, pero al girarse la sala continuaba a estar vacía, ausente de cualquier vida.

Pero una noche el pequeño entro llorando al cuarto de su madre.  
- mama! mama!! me golpeo! Mama el cabrito me golpeo!!  
La madre del albino apenas escucho esto e alzo de la cama y reviso a su hijo donde lo habían golpeado, apenas descubrió la zona golpeada , ya se había formado un moretón bastante grande al costado de su hijo.  
-Como te hiciste esto Ryo?? – pregunto la madre preocupada  
- Me lo hiso el cabrito mama! fue el cabrito negro!!  
- pero que cabrito??  
Tilin Tilin  
La madre alzo la vista pero otra vez solo se encontraba el silencio absoluto.

Durante varias noches la madre escucho rumores en el techo, parecían a pisadas de animales furiosos que corrían de un lado a otro. Y ahora que se recordaba, varias veces sus vecinas les dijeron que habían visto como las llamas se encendían en el techo de la casa pero a la mañana siguiente no había muestras de dicho incendio. Pero todo se volvió mas extraño la noche en que escucho como alguien trataba de abrir a golpes la puerta del cuarto de su hija Amane y cuando encendió la luz pudo ver claramente al cabrito negro ,del que tanto su hijo Ryo hablaba, que la miraba con sus enormes ojos rojos.

Después de esa noche la madre de Ryo fue a la iglesia y le pidió al padre que pasara por su casa bendiciéndola. El padre apenas entro empezó a echar agua bendita por la sala, huellas negras aparecieron, huellas de cascos, como el de los chivos. La madre se quedo asombrada al ver como las manchas salían de la alfombra apenas el agua la tocaba

-Tilin tilin

El cabrito negro apareció de pronto en la sala, mientras que ryo se escondía de su madre y su hermana Amane comenzaba a llorar. El padre empezó a tirarle agua bendita pero apenas el agua lo toco, el cuerpo del cabrito se transformo en uno muy parecido al de un humano, para ser precisos, al del pequeño ryo.

Aquel extraño ser se parecía al pequeño albino, solo que en su forma adulta. Sus ojos rojos fijaban al padre, desafiándolo. El padre empezó a emitir oraciones que hicieron reír al ser. Ryo miraba asustado al ser que había tomado semejanzas suyas pero sabía que era el pequeño cabrito pues aun conservaba los cuernos y la campanita en su cuello, aunque su pelaje lo había cambiado por una larga capa negra. La Madre trataba de proteger tanto a su hijo como a la bebe en sus brazos mientras que el padre, aun emitiendo oraciones le mostro el crucifijo y fue cuando el espíritu dejo de reír para empezar a gritar al sentir como se quemaba lanzo un última mirada al padre y luego noto al pequeño albino

-a..ayúdame….. yo.. soy.. tu a..migo.. lo ? – decía mientras caía arrodillado

El pequeño que no soltaba a su madre vio los ojos de aquel ser y sintió compasión. Pero cuando quiso acercarse el padre lo detuvo y lanzando las últimas gotas de agua bendita el ser exploto manchando de sangre negra todo a su alrededor, dejando a la luz un los restos deformes de un antiguo cuerpo con forma de cabrito  
- Era un espíritu que no había encontrado su camino y tomo el cuerpo de un cabrito para apoderarse del de su hijo- dijo el padre mientras miraba a la madre quien estaba aun estupefacta- considerarte afortunado hijo- esta vez se dirigió a Ryo, quien comenzó a llora, ya sea por el susto o porque había perdido a su único amigo. Aunque este fuese un demonio, pero era su único amigo.

Pasaron 10 años desde que la familia Bakura había dejado aquella casa, y fueron tantos que también Ryo había olvidado aquel extraño suceso y creció creyendo que todo había sido una pesadilla.

Pero una noche, mientras el albino se encontraba estudiando escucho un extraño sonido provenir desde las afueras de su cuarto.

-Tilin tilin

Hasta aquí!

Que les pareció??? Escalofriante?? O Estúpido?? Oo Se que no es una historia muy comun pero a mi me causo miedo cuando era niña.. y quisiera causar el mismo efecto en ustedes queridísimos lectores! ^^U bue como sea por favor dejen un review! Sea criticándolo, quejándose o con lo que quieran!! Pero solo déjenlo T.T !!

Matta-Ne!!

MesuNeko


	2. 2da parte

°Los cabritos°  
2da parte.

Bue.. como muchos reviews pidieron que le continuara, le continue solo qe no pensaba hacerlo.. queria dejarlo como un simple one-shot o algo asi.. pero como querian continuacion yo se las traje nnU Ahora, esta segunda parte tendra un lijero toque de Shounen Ai….o almenos eso creo o.O Asi que si no puden pasar ni un poquito de este genere por favor no sigan leyendo. En cambio para las pocas personas que continuaron leyendo nnU les dejo con el fic:  
-se contestan reviews al final del cap!-  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.---.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.

-Tilin Tilin.

El joven se paro de su silla y se dirigio hacia la ventana donde vio hacia la ventana pero no vio absolutamnete nada que pudiera producir semejante sonido. Se quedo un poco en silencio pero fue quebarantado por aquel sonido nuevamente.

Tilin Tilin

Provenía desde la puerta de su cuarto. El joven fue sigilosamente hacia ella y cuando la abrió, ahí estaba un conejo negro de ojos rojos. Ryo se quedo viendo el pequeño animal. Por alguna extraña razón se le hacia familiar esa mirada… no le hacia miedo al contrario… sentía que aquella mirada la conocía desde siempre. Se agacho un poco y acaricio la cabeza del conejo quien se sintió a gusto.  
- Te escapaste de tu casa verdad?- dijo el albino mientras continuaba acariciar al conejo- Como entraste en la casa pequeñito? – luego cuando alzo un poco la vista, vio que había dejado la puerta semi-abierta. – Seguro eres la mascota de Yusuco -dijo mientras venia la campanilla – ven, seguro la pobre estará preocupada. Cuando el joven tomo al conejo entre sus brazos , este lo fijo a los ojos mientras que el albino caminaba tranquilamente hacia la salida.

Antes de irse hacia donde su vecina Yusuco, Ryo sintió que la panza del conejo vibraba de una forma extraña. Mientras que se movía ligeramente.

- Tienes hambre? Creo que tengo algo que te guste.

Se dirigió a la cocina con aun el conejo entre sus brazos, cuando llego lo coloco en el piso. abrió la nevera y saco una zanahoria.

-Toma- le dijo con una sonrisa, pero el conejo no reacciono, simplemente se le quedo mirando.- veo que no te gusta, es extraño siempre me dijeron que a los conejos le gustaban las zanahorias….- luego saco un poco de lechuga- esto te gusta?- el conejo seguía sin reaccionar pero continuaba a mirarlo- creo que no tengo nada que te guste pequeñín..

En eso la luces empezaron a fallar, hasta que en un toque de chispas todo se quedo oscuro, la única luz presente era la poca que se filtraba por la ventana.

Una sutil niebla empezó a apoderarse de la habitación, el albino sintió como un escalofrió le recorría todo el cuerpo, después vio dos puntos rojos que lo miraban desde el bajo que poco a poco fueron alzándose hasta estar solo un poco más alto que el. Ryo sentía que sus piernas le fallaban, de repente, un pánico lo invadió, sentía que ya había vivido algo parecido. El joven se apoyo de la mesa a sus espaldas, al ver que esos puntos se le acercaban lentamente después una silueta empezó a dibujarse, tenía aspecto humano, tenía su aspecto.

El ser al pasar por un claro de luz demostró tener el mismo aspecto de Ryo. Fue en ese momento cuando recordó lo que sucedió 10 años atrás… cuando lo vio a El, agachado y moribundo, pidiendo su auxilio antes de que la ultima gota callera acabando con su existencia.  
- No.. no…- gesticulaba el albino mientras que el ser solo mostro una sonrisa.  
- ahora te acuerdas de mi?- mientras alzaba un ceja y tomaba sutilmente de la barbilla al chico, obligandole a mirarlo a los ojos.  
- tu.. tu…- tartamudeaba el joven albino, el pánico no le dejaba gesticular ninguna frase coherente.  
- No me temas… soy tu amigo.- dijo acercándose un poco, aun mostrando aquella mirada, su mirada de demonio.  
- no me hagas daño… te lo suplico….- decía aun mas asustado el albino mientras trataba de calmarse  
- no te hare daño…. – dijo muy tranquilo el demonio mientras acariciaba ligeramente el cabello del menor.- quisiera agradecerte.. gracias a ti pude tomar esta apariencia… gracias por darme un poco de tu alma…  
- de que me hablas???- pregunto horrorizado el albino  
- No te recuerdas? Yo soy aquel cabrito… al que tanto querías de pequeño…con el que jugabas en la noche….  
Ryo recordaba aquel animalito.. y lo quería mucho. Era su único amigo, el único. Todos los demás siempre se burlaban de el, por tener el cabello blanco, y se aprovechaban de eso para golpearlo. El golpe. En eso el chico trato de alejarse pero se encontraba atrapado entre el cuerpo del demonio y la mesa que usaba de apoyo.  
- Tu.. también.. Tu también me golpeaste! Aléjate de mi!- reclamo Ryo mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban, ya sea por el miedo, o por el dolor que le causaba recordar eso.  
la mirada del espíritu cambio a una mas seria, parecía arrepentido, pero era muy difícil creer que un demonio pudiera sentir aquellas emociones.  
De repente las luces se encendieron, el demonio se alejo de golpe del cuerpo del albino mientras se cubría con su capa y así en unas ondas de niebla negra le susurro- Volveré… te prometo que volveré- y así desapareció.

Pocas semanas después del incidente, una catástrofe golpeo la vida de Ryo. Su Madre y su hermana habían sido atropelladas por un carro. Y lo único que quedo de ellas fueron sus cuerpos fríos sin vida.

Ryo se encontraba en casa, con un brazo se aferraba a la foto donde aparecía con su madre y su hermana mientras que con la otra sostenía la boca de una botella. Su camisa se encontraba empapada, tanto de lagrimas como de alcohol, y había cerrado tanto las puertas como las ventanas. Se encontraba a oscuras sumido en su tristeza y su soledad.

Tilin-Tilin….

Un pequeño conejo negro se asomo de la nada y se dirigió hacia el joven que estaba sentado en el piso, llorando desesperadamente y con un fuerte olor a alcohol. Cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca y vio el estado del joven tomo su verdadera forma, sentándose a su lado. El Albino sintió la presencia del demonio.  
- Se fueron…. Mi hermana…. Mi madre…. Estoy solo…- dijo en voz baja mientras continuaba a llorar- Mi padre… el aun esta… pero nunca con migo…. Estoy solo…- continuo el pequeño mientras un par de manos se posaban en su cabello, acariciándolo. Tranquilizándolo.  
- has estado bebiendo?- pregunto el demonio  
- si… - dijo el albino en un tono melancólico- tanto.. ya no me importa nada…. Estoy solo… todos los seres que quiero se han ido!! – exclamo fuertemente mientras volvía a llorar- Tu..- dijo mirando al demonio- Tu no me vas a dejar solo?? No te vas a ir como los demás??! – volvió a decir- No me dejes solo! Te lo ruego!- exclamo mientras se refugiaba en el pecho del demonio.

Este no hiso más que recibirlo y acogerlo, aunque en un pasado odiaba a los humanos y solo los utilizaba para alimentarse y a utilizar sus cuerpos o apariencias, había aprendido a querer a ese muchacho, desde que lo encontró en su casa, y el sin miedo empezó a jugar con el, pero habia cometido el terrible error de golpearlo, de traicionar su confianza, ahora tenía una segunda oportunidad de seguir viviendo, de convivir con el único humano que quería, no lo arruinaría otra vez.. otra vez no.

El albino descargaba lagrimas amargas de tristeza sobre la camisa de el demonio, quien continuaba a acariciar su cabello. Despues de un rato, el albino se durmio abrazado al demonio, quien despues de un rato se canso de acariciar el cabello de un albino dormido se recosto sobre el suelo tambien el quedandose dormido.

Tiempo despues, en un hospital, una señora anciana moría, sufría de un mal incurable y sus hijos aun querían mantenerla con vida aunque supieran que no había cura. La anciana pasaba agonizantes horas sufriendo de terribles dolores, ella suplicaba que la liberaran de esa tortura, pero aun sus hijos trataban de animarla a seguir viviendo, que encontrarían un modo para hacerla volver a ser la de antes, pero ella sabia que su hora había llegado y solo pedía que la dejaran descansar.

En eso un joven de blancos cabellos se asomo por su puerta, se acerco hacia la camilla de la anciana quien lo vio y luego sonrió para exclamar  
- Me has traído la muerte verdad?  
- si… - dijo mientras sonreía- ahora dejara de sufrir señora, descanse en paz.  
- gracias….- dijo la anciana mientras cerraba sus ojos, esperando no volver a abrirlos mas.

En eso una inmensa neblina se esparcio por la habitación, el demonio se posiciono sobre la anciana y empezo a absorber el poco de vida que le quedaba, dándole así el descanso eterno que tanto añoraba.

Así pasaron los años, Ryo aprendió a convivir con el demonio, mientras que el solo absorbía la energía vital humana cuando la necesitaba, para permanecer en este mundo, haciéndole compañía a Ryo que nunca mas se volvió a sentir solo.

°-Fin-°

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien….. HOLA!!! GRAXIAS POR LOR REVIEWS!! Soy feliz!!! Son mi fuente de energia!! De veras no esperaba hacerle una continuacion! Pero como todo el mundo me lo pedia.. pues.. decidi hacerla bue aqui vuestros reviews!

**Valsed** : si me lo imagino.. es una historia de aruba que me contaron de peque.. y pos me gusto tanto que la adapte a yu-gi-oh.. aunque este cap me lo inbvente pos la historia terminaba en el primer cap… graxias por leer!

**Ave fenix de Isis**: HOLA!! Pues.. creo que aqui entre yamis se entienden U  
dark: Pos nos alegra eso de qe ayas leido nuestras demas leyendas destruidas!  
neko: oye!  
dark: por que es verdad! Las destruimos.. esperemos que tambien te guste este cap ! xD GRAXIAS POR LEER CHAMAS!

**shi**: Pos si.. como que Nadie conoce esta leyenda! Muy comun encambio en Aruba, lugar de su naciemiento… y si. Ryo es presioso!  
dark: y su Yami.. jejejeeje "encantador"  
neko: que perverty! XD

**Bakura de Maxwell: **HOLA! xD no los cabritos marrones no eran mariks! xD  
dark: aunque no seria mala idea! xD  
neko: pos.. no se.. talvez paresca Ryoxbakura.. no lo se! Yo solo escribi lo que se me ocurrio y pos lo que salio salio.. xx ya viste lo que le salio?… y aqui esta la continuacion!! Graxias maquina por dejarle dejar review !! ah si.. tambien con respecto a tu pareja.. apenas estoy entrando en este territorio nuevo para mi.. espero andar bien U

**Estrella de Kaleido Star** espero haberte dejado sadisfecha con lo que le salio U y los cabrito s.. bue., digo yo porque segun las creencias, en Aruba dicen que lucifer tenia la forma de un chivo o cabrito.. pero sinceramente no sabria decirte por que.. yo solo segui la leyenda o.o aunque me diste las ganas para averiguarlo xD Gracias por leer!

**Any** pos ese era mi objetivo! DEJARLOS EN SUSPENSO!! JUAJAJAJAJA!! xD ok.. creo que exagere un poquito.. --UU espero que te haya gustado el cap! y graxias por el review!!

**Kida Luna** NO ME MATEES!!! OO Te lo suplico!!! Aun quiero seguir viviendo!! T-T espero que hayas podido dormir y soar con todos los setitos con los que pudiste haber sonado!! ;-; Aun quiero vivir!! T0T bue.. cambiando tema! Graxias por el review! xD

Creo que eso haya sido todo… y como en cada nota al final de la pag no podia faltar la parte en que os suplico que dejenn reviews.. DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR !!!! POR AMOR A RA! A BUDA ! A DIOS O AL QUE SEA VUESTRO DIOS! PERO HAGANLO!! T-T si?  
dark: que exagerada!! Pero es cierto!! Solo uno por caridad!! Sean buenos samaritanos!! ;-; talvez asi nos animamos y hacemos otro cap o algo asi!  
neko: jejejejejeejeje  
dark: ven! a esta las ideas no se le han acabado!! Aprovechen!! Que luego capaz no se le vuelve a ocurri nada mas inteligente! xD

Matta-Ne!!

MesuNeko

Review this Story/Chapter

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario


	3. Cap Extra

° Los cabritos °- Cap Extra!

Hola! Como estan? Aqui les traigo un cap extra de este fic que al nacer penso ser un simple "One-Shot" pero al parecer gusto bastane! Y termino con un cap extra! Que deporcierto tenias ganas de escribir w Asi que muchisimas graxias por los reviews que mandaron! Muchisimas graxias a todos! (los reviews seran respondidos al final por ahora)

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Era un dia normal, el sol brillaba y los pajaros cantaban alegres canciones desde la copa de los arboles, mientras las mariposas y las abejas se posaban sobre las flores, recolectando el polen y continuar con su rutina.

Rutina. Asi se habia convertido la vida de Ryo en una "rutina".Cada mes llevar a su demonio a hospital o a otra parte para que absorbiera la energia vital de quien no la nesesitara mas, al igual que ir al cementerio a visitar las tumbas de su madre y hermana. Ese dia era uno de esos.  
- Hola madre. Hola Amane. – dijo el joven tranquilo mientras se arrodillaba ante las tumbas.  
- para que saludas aquellas piedras, ellas no estan ahi.- dijo el demonio. Que se estaba acostumbrando a la luz del dia. Y ya se quitaba mas a menudo su capa a la cual sostituiba para salir, con una chaqueta negra, aunque se la habia quitado y solo andaba con una camisa blanca manga larga, un pantalon de vestir junto con una correa y un chal que se abotonaba, mientras Ryo estaba vestido de una forma parecida, solo que el aun tenia la chaqeta puesta,  
- lo se. Pero creo que es un medio por el cual puedo hablarles y espero que cuando yo venga ellas esten aqui.

El demonio miro a su alrededor y se quedo asombrado al ver que el chico tenia razon, ellas estaban aqui.

Su madre lo guardaba con ternura y su hermana, que tenia l pelo corto y de un extraño color rosado le sonreia, luego se acerco a su hermano y le palmeo la cabeza con ternura, despues miro al demonio y tambien le sonrio, luego su madre le dijo algo que el oido mortal no escucharia y el demonio fue el que esta vez sonrio.  
- Si… tienes razon, espero que puedan escucharte.  
- A que te refieres? Se que estan lejos y que no podre verlas jamas, pero espero que ellas me escuchen y sepan que la extraño mucho…- en eso una sutil lagrima corrio por su mejilla, mientras que su madre se acercaba y daba un beso en la frente y abrazandolo al igual que lo hiso Amane quien tambien habia comenzado a llorar.  
- Tranquilo chico, ellas siempre estaran contigo.  
- que dices..? tu puedes verlas? Estan aqui?  
La madre de Ryo le hiso un seño de "no le digas nada" y el demonio asi lo hiso  
-No.. pero ellas siempe estaran aqui- dijo apuntando hacia el pecho del chico- estara aqui en tu corazon.  
- Si tienes razon… -dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas con un pañuelo- Ahora debemos irnos. Adios mama, nos vemos luego Amane- dicho esto se puso de pie y en compañia del demonio (quien parecia mas humano que demonio) se fueron de las tumbas. El demonio hecho un ultimo vistaso hacia atras, y noto que tanto la madre como la hermana del pequeño se dependian con las manos mientras una luz blanca las rodeaba y lo ultimo que escucho fue. "gracias"  
- de nada….- dijo el demonio en un susurro-  
-que dices? – pregunto el albino quien habia escuchado  
- nada pequeno… ahora vamonos a casa. En el camino, ryo se sintio confuso, pues aunque fuera un demonio, sabia muy bien como comportarse como humano, caminaba erecto y con elegancia, era capaz de abrir puertas y de comer con cubiertos de manera muy refinada, estos hechos hicieron nacer una duda al pequeno…  
- tu.. tu fuiste un humano alguna vez?  
- eh? Porque me lo preguntas?  
- Caminas de una forma muy elegante, pudiste abrirle la puerta de la casa el otro dia que traia las compras y lo hiciste de una forma muy educada, tambien cuando nos invito la vecina a comer a su casa, me quede asombrado de como manejabas los cubiertos tan bien, luego tambien cuando..  
- ok ok entendi el punto… lo preguntas por que crees que un demonio no tiene buenos modales?  
- emn.. pues.. segun lo que escuchado…  
- tranquilo… pues si. En un pasado fui un humano….  
- de veras? Y que paso? Porque..- el chico se quedo callado.. estaba hablando de mas…?  
- Porque me volvi un demonio? O Porque mori?  
- emn.. – el chico estaba callado, no queria invadir la privacidad del demonio….  
- esta bien, se que quieres saber las dos cosas, no trates de ocultarlo… veamos.. dejame acordarme cuando mori….- el peuqeo solto una risita, le parecia gracioso que alguien se olvidara de como murio..- Fue en la epoca del 1800 creo… yo era un gran empresario, y junto con mis socios teniamos una fabulosa acienda, y tambien era el amo del pocker, para mi las cartas no tenian secretos y siempre que jugabamos, salia vencedor. Tenia una novia, una mujer bellisima, ahora que lo pienso.. muy parecida a ti… tienen los mismos ojos chocolate…- en esto el chico se avergonzo un poco y el demonio sonrio- si.. ahora que me recuerdo, tienes la piel tan fina y blanca como ella – dijo mientras se le acercaba un poco a su cabello- tambien tu olor se parece….  
- Y luego que paso!- dijo alterado el menor al ver de las "comparaciones" que hacia el demonio.  
- Bueno.. Si mal no me recuerdo, fue una noche, estabamos en el bar, tomando y jugando a pocker, como siempre. Estabamos muy tranquilos y contentos de la vida, ella estaba con migo, parada atras mio, con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello de vez en cuando nos besabamos para pasar el tiempo. Estabamos en confianza con los amigos mas intimos y no le daba verguenza. – el demonio rio un poco- era muy pudorosa, siempre que la tomabo por la cientura en publico, su cara se enrojecia, pareica una manzana…- en eso dejod e reir y continuo con la historia de su muerte- Despues vi que habia perdido.

Primera vez que perdia al pocker. La tome con filosofia, no podia ganar todo el tiempo, pero hubo una seguunda vez.. y le sigui una tercera.. una cuarta y as continuamente. La cabeza empezo a girarme, dije en retirarme pues no me sentia bien, pero me lo negaron amenazandome con un arma, ahoi fue cando entendi que matarian. Me concentre con todas mis fuerzas en el juego, aunque la cabeza me daba puntadas y sudaba frio. Despues no recuerdo qu e paso, que no senti mas los brazos de mi chica alrededor de mi, si no un frio metal, el metal de una navaja alrededor de mi garganta. Solte las cartas y mientras permanecia inmovil, un movimiento en falso y seria mi fin.

Despues uno de mis "amigos" se levanto, y fu cuando senti que el frio metal se alejaba de mi garganta, pero lo volvi a sentir a un costado de mi estomago, y vi que Claire, mi novia, se tapanba la cara con las manos, en un angolo sin hacer nada por defenderme mientras me mataban a frias punaladas luego uno de los que me hirieron le dio el punal ensangrentado a ella indicandole que terminara conmigo, ella lo tomo y temblando se avicino ami, que tumbado desangrandome en el piso la vi y no se ocmo pude pero le dije: "porque?" ella solo comenxzo a llorar mas fuerte y pidiendome disculpas me termino de matar. Asi fue que mori.

El menor estaba estupefacto. Como sus amigos y su novia pudieron haberlo matado de esa forma tan horrible? El albino sintio pena por el demonio, y entendio la razon deporque odiaba a los humanos y se habia vuelto un demonio.

Llegaron a su casa, y el demonio se lanzo en el sofa, poniendose comodo. Ryo aun no creia lo que el demonio le habia contado y permanecio en silencio mientras hiba a la cocina a preparar el amuerzo.  
- Asombrado por mi muerte?- pregunto el demonio al ver que el albino estaba callado, pero este no respondio- y aun no he terminado, no te he dicho porque me volvi un demonio….  
- ah? Aun hay mas? – dijo el albino acercandose un poco  
- si, despues de que me mori… algo extrano sucedio que me vi a mi mismo(y a decir verdad feo no era), tirado en el suelo, desangrnadome como un bastardo mientras que mi sangre era absorbida por el suelo, dejando la marca de mi muerte. Deespues vi a Claire que lloraba en los brazos de uno de mis socios, y ahi fue cuando comprendi todo.Aunque estaba mas claro que el agua. Hcieron un complot para matarme y asi quearse con mi dinero, pues me comprometi con ella oficialmente pocos dias atras, y ahora que estaba muerto, ella se quedaria con todo, pues ni familiares tenia. Despues pude ver que sus caras se asustaron, estaban blancas del miedo, y empezaron a gritar cosas absurdas, El odio se apodero de mi formandome un cuerpo visible al ojo humano, tome el pual con el que me mataron y los asesine a todos, uno por uno, lentamente, pues ahora tendria la eternidad para torturarlos, y hacerles pagar por su crimen, cuando le toco el turno a Calire ella estab shocada viebdo como me acercaba con el pual ensangrentado, sabiendo que le habia llegado su hora. 

Ella lloraba y gritaba pidiendome perdon y diciendome que me amaba. Le dije que se callara, y la tome por la barbilla y le volvi a preguntar "porque?" ella solo me miro y me dijo que ella no me amo al principio, que ella solo estuvo con migo para que nos comprometieramos y se pudieran quedar con los bienes cuando me mataran, pero ella se habia arrepentido y la obligaron a cumplir con su parte o ,la matarian tambien. Eso me dejo impresionado, sabia que ella era egoista y engreida, pero no hasta ese punto, le di un ultimo beso al cual me respondio esperanzada de que la perdonaba , pero le calve el pual en la barriga acabando con su vida. Asi como ella acabo con la mia….

Despues de eso descubri que nesesitaba un cuerpo de carne y hueso para andar de aqui y aya, disfrutando de mi nueva vida, aquella de matar a la gente para quedarme con su esencia vital y seguir vivo. Pues no cometi ningun pecado grave como para ir al infierno, pero tampoco fui una buena persona como para ir al paraiso, asi que me quede vagando por este mundo, y nunca me importo nadie, hasta que te conoci a ti…..

El albino se habia acomodado en el pecho de su demonio, mientras escuchaba su triste historia, hasta que un olor a quemado fue el que atrajo su atencion.  
- oye peuqeno.. no te olvidaste de algo en la cosina?- mientras jugaba con un mechon de su cabello.  
- mn..- dijo el menor acordandose del almuerzo- SI! LA COMIDA!- grto asustado mientras de un golpe se levantaba del sofa y corria la cosina. Pero era demaciado tarde, la comida estaba hecha carbon para asi decirlo. El chico abrio las ventanas para que saliera un poco de humo mientras el demonio lo veia curioso.  
- porque no llamas a uno de esos sitios de donde te traen la comida?  
- porque no tengo plata-  
-ahh… un momento… croe que aca tengo algo.- se mete la mano del bolsillo y saca el dinero- toma, compra la comida con eso  
- De donde lo sacaste?  
- me lo dio una vieja antes de morir…. Creo. Compra la comida y listo!

despues de pedir comida china y "Almorcenar" traqnuilamente, Ryo se acomodo nuevamente en el pecho dl demonio y se dispuso a dormir una siestesita, pero el demonio tenias planes mejores.  
- oye chico…jugamos a pocker?

Dspues de una tarde de comer comida china y "jugar" (pues el demonio pasientemente le explicaba todo al menor) llego la placida oscuridad que ofrecia la noche luciendo su manto estrellado con una luna llena deslumbrando en todo su fulgor.

El menor se quedo viendo el paisaje, era hermoso, simplemente divino. El demonio se acerco al pequeño y se apoyo en su hombro, recargando su casi inexistente peso en el. Luego se giro y vio como el menor miraba embobado aquel paisaje, mientras navegaba en sus profundos pensamientos. El demonio estaba indeciso; podia despertarlo de sus sueños o podia quedarse asi por toda la eternidad, y a decir verdad la eternidad es mucha… almenos para el.  
-La luna esta sola…. Al igual que yo…. –dijo el albino mientras miraba el firmamento por la ventana.  
- Te equivocas… la luna tiene a las estrellas, que la acompañan y tiene al cielo que la sostiene….- le respondio el demonio en un susurro  
- Pero… - comenzo el albino aunque fue interrumpido por el demonio  
- Dejame ser tus estrellas, para acompañarte siempre y dejame ser tu cielo, para poder sostenerte cuando sientas que te derrumbas, asi como tu seras mi luna, que brilla y me ilumina cuando la oscuridad cae, haciendola asi mas hermosa. – recito el demonio  
- de donde sacaste eso?- pregunto Ryo al ver las hermosas frases que podia recitar aquel ser.  
- de un libro que lei como hace 2 o 3 anos…. – dijo riendo- es broma. Aunque no lo creas, tambien era un exelente poeta….  
- de verdad seras mi cielo y mis estrellas….?  
- asi como tu seras mi luna pequeño, eso dije y eso hare. – dijo mientraslo cubria con su capa, envolviendolo en sus brazos. El joven se puso de pie, sin separase del demonio, para ir a su alcoba y dormir…

A la lejania una mujer y una jovencita los miraban tiernamente despues de un instante desaparecieron. El demonio solamente susurro "si, cuidare de el, se los prometo" recordando la peticion de la madre de Ryo:

"cuida de mi hijo porfavor" -que dices?- pregunto ryo, pues el susurro fue justo cerca de su oido.  
- olvidalo, ahora vamos a dormir….

TBC….(talves….)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

-.Reviews.-

**Estrella de Kaleido star: ** Como verasn no es todo! Me inspire lo suficiente como para continuarle con la historia de Bakura, gracias por decir que no era como los demas, cree algo especial xD gracias tambien a ti por seguir leyendo, y le hechare un vistazo a las tuyas tambien! Graxias! XD

**Valsed: ** Me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que tambien te guste esta parte

**Quicllia ampi**: Majaba tb! xD Dificil de imaginarse un ryo pasado de copas? Bueno de alguna manera queria rapresentar su ansiedad y como la droga me parecio muy fuerte use la bebida… T-T recuerden chicas, si caen en depre coman chocolate y no drogas o alcohol! Y como lo pediste aca lo tienes! XD cap x-tra! Y muchas gracias por leer, arigato gozaimasu!

**Bakura de Maxwell:** TwT si, gracias a la maquina y gracias a ti por dejarme review! Eres como un maestro para mi! XD sos buenisimo como escritor! Espero llegar algun dia a tu nivel òwo Graxias por leer!

**Ave Fenix de Isis:** Hallo chicas! Me gusta que les guste! Y espero que tambien les encante esta parte! Lo de la anciana hasta yo llore mientras escribia T-T y tambien en la parte de la madre en el cementerio! TT suena estupido, pero es la verdad. Graxias por seguirlo y difruntelo!

**Kida Luna:** me alegra muchisimo que hayas podido dormir! –esconde el testamento- de verdad tu lobito es asi? Que lindo! Yo cuando leia Rex pensaba al perdedor de Yu-gi-Oh! xD El pobre cae en depresioN! Aprte no me van a decir que no quedo bien asi? O prefieren que tome? Con respercto a que si mate a la familia U yo solo tome en consieracion un spoiler que escuche xD No me maten por eso! T-T por otro lado Graxias por el review! Me ecantan xD Nos vemos!

**Shi**:bueno, viendolo desde ese punto, no seria tan malo quedar huerfano eh? Aunque yo quiero muchisimo a mi mama! no la cambiaria por nada! T-T con decirte que es la unica que comprende mis locuras xD gracias por leer! Y como veras aqui la continuacion.. y si mi "Muso" (musa en masculino xD) se despierta talvez le continue mas alla.

**Celesmoon:** Ciao! Bueno, espero hacerlo mas largo si mi muso se despierta, pero me alegra que te haya gustado el final! Gracias por el review!

**Diosa Atena:** hola! Lamento no poder complacerte.. no soy buena en este campo! Soy una aprendista! T-T prometo mejorar! Gracias por el review!

**Kisaomi:** Hi! Jejeje es un arte destruir leyendas queridisima amiga! Hare algo para que la coloquen como materia en tu colegio xD Taki aleja ese coso de mi que mi muso se me va! – se ve un bishounen que se marcha- muso! Espera! TT se me escapa! Bue, ya lo capturare… otravez mientras espero que te haya gustado el cap! Bye bYe!  
**  
****Princess of Darkness and Light** Creo que cierto demonio podra curar sus traumas –pervert smile- jejeje por otro lado si lo se, no parece muy Shounen Ai pero me estoy entrenando ;-; algun dia llegare a crearlo xD y como veras si saque otra parte! XD espero que te guste!

Y aqui terminamos con los reviews.. no habia tenido tantos! Aaah! Soy feliz! Eporfavor dejen su comentario para saber que tan mal o bien esta esta historia! Se los agradecere de corazon!

Matta-Ne!


	4. Cap 4 OwO

Los cabritos

Hola Gente! Como esta! Y aca otro capitulo de esta historia que no se sabe si tendra fin! (xD) En este cap si trate de colocar algo mas de romance, pues segun los reviews parecen solo amigos, y eso no ayuda a mi avance hacia el shounen-ai uu Tambien quisiera darle fuerzas a Diosa Atena por adelantado! Y ademas que en este cap queria probar algo diferente, el cap va a ser narrado por los dos protagonistas, el punto es adivinar cual (aunque creo que se me hiso obvio U) ahora si, espero que lo disfruten muchisimo!

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,,-,-,,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,,-,,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Ahora que estamos solos, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que pasaste, todos esos malos momentos en los cuales sufristes, debe ser duro para alguien como tu, haber pasadso por tantas cosas y aun seguir aqui. Yo en tu lugar nunca lo hubiera logrado, pero ahora se que es posible, porque te tengo a mi lado y porque eres la prueba viviente de que es asi. Como te admiro….

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cerre mis ojos.. Me gusta pesar que estoy aca a tu lado.. Al principio me parecia anomalo pero ahora es algo habitual acostarme junto a ti, sentir tu suave calor cerca de mi cuerpo… es muy placentero y acogedor, quisiera quedarme asi por siempre….

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Siento que tu tambien estas despierto… Me acomodo para arroparme un poco pero al hacerlo rompo el contacto de mi piel con la tuya… Siento que tu tambien te mueves… pero al tocarme nuevamente siento lo frio que eres.. Quieres mi calor nuevamente… nesesitas mi calor…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

No te muevas, Qedate asi por siempre, dejame acurrucarme a tu lado y asi poder entibiar mi cuerpo con el tuyo, quisiera tambien poder calemtarte pero no con cobijas ni con mi cuerpo pero con mi corazòn….

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Me abrazas, veo tu platinado cabello sobre mi pecho desnudo, mis mejillas ardèn, sin embargo se siente bien, es realmente gustoso tenerte asi. Coloco mi mano sobre tu cabeza, permitiendote quedarte y al parecer te agrada, pues no muestras seños de desagrado…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

No quedamos asi un rato, pero yo solo continue esperando a que tu durmieras, para luego alzar mis ojos rojizos y comprobar mis sospechas…. Duermes. Te ves tan lindo, dulce y sereno.. eres la paz encarnada que se encuentra a mi merced, ahora seras mi presa.. almenos por esta noche…. me levanto lentamente para no despertarte, y sutilmente rozo tus labios pero antes de que puedas responder ante tal acto, ya los he hecho de mi poseciòn, uniendolos a los mios.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Siento como vilmente me besas, aunque solo es como si nuestros labios se tocaran intimamente, pues ni tu profanadora lengua ha entrado por mi boca, despues de un poco sueltas mis prisioneros labios, dejando pasar el aire fresco que al parecer tambien a ti faltaba….No se como reaccionar, mis mejillas ardian como el fuego en una hogera y mi corazon latia demaciado fuerte como para calmarlo, tu solo me mirabas complacido… lograste tu objetivo.. descubrise que me gustabas.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cuanta inocencia veia en sus ojos… cuanta dulzura.. a pesar de estar nervioso ya no podria ocultarlo, estaba enamorado de mi.. pero para su sorpresa compartiamos el mismo sentimiento… Como era posible que a un ser tan vil como yo le podian haber dejado un angel como el? Era mi tesoro, y yo tenia que cuidarlo, protegerlo… y amarlo. No seria un cerdo como para violarlo ahora, cosa que no me seria dificil viendo las circuntansias. Pero el sera mio.. lentamente.. lo volvere mio…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Estas tramando algo, no se lo que serà, pero tus ojos te delatan.. me miras con malicia y siento miedo de lo que me pueda suceder, te acercas un poco y como si fuera un reflejo cierro mis ojos y oculto mi boca debajo de la sabanas, pero para mi sorpresa, solo me besas la frente, com lo hace una madre a su hijo o un amante a su compañero…. para despues recostarte a mi lado y acurrucarme en tu pecho.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El es el unico humano al que quiero, del que pude tomar imagen y me proporciona victimas a las cuales desterrar de su energia, no lo perdere, no lo dejare escapar, no te matare, solo quiero que sigas a mi lado, ofreciendome tu calor y quizas un dia.. tu cuerpo…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quisiera volver a dormir, pero no me atrevo… despues de lo que hiso 5 min. atras me hes dificil recobrar el sueño…. me acaricias el cabello, como lo haces cada vez que quieres tranquilizarme, poco a poco voy cerrando los ojos y quedandome dormido….

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

Sueñas.. quien sabe los misterios que ocultan tus ojos cuando duermes…. Quisiera saberlo… No dejo de mirarte… ni tu rostro ni tu torso desnudo… tu piel blanca como el marfil y suave como la seda…. Tu cabello reluciente me hace recordar la luna… mi luna, mi humano, siempre y solamente mio….. Como quisiera poder sentir aquello que tu sientes por mi… Sera tan fuerte como lo que yo siento?.. No, ninguna fuerza humana puede vencer este sentimiento creado por una fuerza demoniaca como lo que soy yo…. Quedate conmigo, quiero quedarme contigo, y aunque no quieras permaneceraas a mi lado, porque te obligare a hacerlo… Te amo mas que a nada y no pienso dejarte nunca…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aire… Me falta aire… me alejo un poco para sentir el freco oxigeno que me hacia falta y veo que estoy tan cerca de tu pecho que si tuvieras uno material.. sentiria el latir de tu corazon….Tu eres especial.. el cuerpo con el que me abrazas, es solo la materializacion de las fuerzas vitales que absorbes cada vez, tomando como base algun cuerpo verdadero… entonces, tendras un corazon que lata en ese pecho al cual me aferro? Me acerco repentinamente para tratar de escuchar… 

Tum………………………Tum……………………..Tum………………………….

Si! Sera eso el latido de tu corazon?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Repentinamente me abrazas, pero con tal fuerza que casi me quedo sin aire. Extrañamente siento mi rostro calentarse fieramente, tenia mucho tiempo sin probar esta sensacion…. Veo que sonries, algo encontraste de divertido en mi pecho… cuando susurras:

"Tu corazon late"

Sonrio. Aun sin comprender a lo que te referias, pero te abrazo nuevamente y tu me devuelves el gesto, aunque de repente te separas de mi y te levantas de la cama y fijas tus ojos en mi.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Admiro tu belleza, me encantas en todo tu esplendor… eres hermoso aunque estes muerto. Siento envidia de la "Claire" ella pudo tenerte vivo, pudo sentirte con vida… Bajo un poco la mirada, pero tu tamien te levantas y metomas de la barbilla, me miras fijamente con tus ojos rubis y chocas tu frente con la mia para en un acto de un segundo, robarme un beso. El segundo de esa noche.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Despues de sentir tus labios veo tus ojos nuevamente, al parecer han recobrado su brillo y tus mejillas el color orjizo de antes. Tomo un mechon de tu cabello de plata y lo beso mientras que con un gesto lo invito a acostarse junto a mi. No pareces muy convencido de la idea, crees que tengo malas intenciones… pero con una frase consigo lo que quiero:

"No puedo hacer nada, mañana tienes que ir a la escuela"

Al instante te encuentro a mi lado mientras esperas las "buenas noches" que te doy gustosamente, y al cerrar tus ojos, tambien cierro los mios, esperando juntos el amanecer….

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-...-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

**estrella de kaleido star**: hola! Si pienso continuarle por un poco aun… si me acuerdo xD no, no creo que saldran los otros personajes, talvez los meta como segundarios pero hasta ai.. espero que tb te guste este cap!

**CE-AT**: Hola! Gracias por leer la historia! Me gusta que te guste xD Shounene-Ai es el amor entre chicos, Shounen es el tipo de manga para muchachos mientras Ai Amor; espero haberme explicado bien… otra cosa si no e gusta este genere porfavor no continues leyendo o te agarraras un disgusto . tranqui que lata no das xD

**diosa Atena**: seguire tus consejos Sensei! (puedo decirte asi?) Sabes que eres una estupenda esrtiora de Yaoi y shounen Ai? Sos junto con BDM-sensei mis admiraciones…. espero tb llegar a escrnir tan bien como tu (cosa que veo imposible pero ahi voy xD) Clama y sangre fria! Animo diosa Atena podras salir de esto victoriosa! No puedes pedirle al prof ese que cambie animal o algo! Asesino de cabritos! Fuerza Fuerza! Y que te guste el cap xD

**Ave fenix de Isis**: HI! Lemon….. –o- cavolo… TT no toy segura de hacerlo… puede que si.. puede que no.. no es seguro! No es mi intencion recordartelas! Lo lamento! U bue creo que este cap no te las recordara… o si? OoU espero que te guste!

**Kida Luna** Hola! XD ya te lo robo? Aunque sea demonio ladron queda ne? (que chiste estupido xD) hola lobo perdedor! Sip la mate soy una asesina! Juajaujauajua! xD lo hice a proposito para eso… no habia que tener terceros incomodos en la situacion! Ah pos cuando tengamos para apostar algo… andamos pobres.. tanto asi que tuve que mande a dark a un negocio de tatuajes.. ves que falta alguien aqui? Sii! Las capas son el complemento extra para que un bishounene se vea Sexy! XD especialemnte los de YGO! XDD ejemplo: Bakura, Marik y Seto! Yami tiene esa cosa de la escuela de Yugi.. bue, algo tenia que ponerse para estar a la "altura" (otro chiste estupido xDDD) tranquila que la copa la tomamos! XD gracias por leer y que te guste el cap! xD

Eso fue todo por ahora… Como me gusta tener reviews que contestar! Porfavor! Despues de leer esto (mica antes xD) dejen su comentario! Quisiera saber que les parecio!

Matta-Ne!

MesuNeko (momentaneamente sin Darkneko)

P.D: Si quieres que tus sueños se hagan realidad…. Despierta!


	5. Chapter 5

Los Cabritos. Capitulo 5

Como se crea el amor?... o como se hace?.

Antes que nada tengo que pedir disculpas a todos los seguidores de esta fanfic. Soy una persona muy irresponsable que desaparece asi de la nada dejandolos con las ganas uu este capitulo sera el final de « los cabritos » espero les guste uu y tienen el derecho a quemarme la casa en el caso contrario (pero antes tendran que adivinar donde vivo hohoho ! xD) sin mas retrasos : a ustedes la historia

ADVERTENCIA : contiene no-tan-explicitamente (pero contiene) lime entre hombres. Si no lo soportas: Fue un gusto conocerte!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…

-mama! mama! como se hace el amor?-pregnta un pequeño niño a su madre, mientras le jalaba de la falda

La mujer lo mira con dulzura, qualquier madre se escandizaria si su hijo le hace una pregunta de ese tipo, per ella no.

simplente tienes que demostrar con tu cuerpo lo que sientes por aquella persona especial para ti – dijo con una sonrisa.

Ah!... Y no lo puedo comprar en el supermercado?

No.. es algo que tienes que hacer tu solito…..

Pero no se hacerlo… se hacer grullas de papel, y avioncitos per no se hacer « amor » - dijo el pequeño

Ah no? Y quando abrazas a tu mami que haces?

Eso es amor? Ah entonces es facil! –dijo el pequeño mientras abrazaba a su mama

La luz borro los rastros de aquellas borrosas imagenes… era sol que entraba por su ventana, que pronto fue cubierto por un brazo cubierto por una camisa negra. Tenia calor. Mucho calor. Se separo de aquel cuerpo que lo calentaba y un pequeño escalofrio le recorrio, mientras aquel ser, muy parecido a si se arropaba con las cobijas. El joven se alzo de su cama mientras se dirigia al baño… desde hace semanas que dormian juntos, pero esa mañana era diferente, queria hacer algo, algo que tenia reprimido desde hace un buen tiempo solo que no sabia lo que era ultimamente le daba un poco de fastidio la extrema dulzura de aquel demonio.. era un demonio no? Y donde quedo su parte demoniaca?

De pronto sintio un quejido, provenia de la cama. Se seco las manos y con una cara bastante indiferente se asomo a ver el demonio. Abrio los ojos de par en par al ver aquella mueca, era el sadismo rapresentado en persona. Una extraña exitacion se desperto en Ryo. Despuesvio que esa mueca cambio por una mas de serenidad…. Quizas que diantres estaba soñando…..

Comenzo ad hacerse el desayuno. Leche y cereal. No tenia ganas de cocinar… tampoco queria ir a la escuela, pero tenia un examen que, si faltaba, le bajaria la media increiblemente. Y su padre no querria eso. Tomo su mochila y sin escuchar un "buenos dias" salio de la casa, dejando al demonio, ademas de perplejo; sin desayuno.

Las clases pasaban con una lentitud fenomenal, acaba de terminar de contar las trenzitas coloreadas de la chica que tenia sentada enfrente cuando sono la campana del recreo. Era uno de esos dias en los quales daban ganas de tirarse por la ventana para que el dolor te entretuviera.

- y ? que tal te fue ?

- diablos, lo trago todo ! parecia una aspiradora !

Estos extraños comentarios llamaron la curiosidad del albino, quien disimuladamente comenzo a escuchar la conversacion ajena.

sabia yo que te gustaria y te sale hasta barata, una cerveza y ya esta lista.

Oye y quando….

Al principio del mes, por dias.

Ah ok gracias

Nos vamos a comer?-dijo una chica acercandose

Claro amor, chao- dijo el otro muchacho saludando a sus amigos que emepzaron a reirse por lo bajo

"que malditos" penso Ryo…. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, el nunca tenido sexo con ninguna muchacha. Si ne habia besado varias, pero nada serio… al final de cuentas era solo por diversion, nada serio. Pero ahora tenia 16 años… ya era hora que conociera lo que llaman "sexo". Se giro con pereza, y mientras boztezaba vio como el viento le alzaba lijeramente la falda a una de sus compañeras. Blancas con flores rosadas.; que novedad….. "deberian cambiar de vez en cuando… siempre blancas o rosadas…." Penso Ryo monotonamente " prefiero el negro…."

Llego la ora mas temida por todos. La sexta ora. La ora del examen. La ora de la muerte. Nuerto protagonisca, que hoy se habia levantado con la indiferencia por delante, escribio y respodio con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, hasta parecia aburrido. El profesor le pregunto si se sentia mal o algo, no era normal comparado con sus otros compañeros que se estaban quedando calvos de los nervios. Como fuese, al sonar la campana de la libertad un rotundo "NO!" se escucho estruendosamente por toda la clase. Y habia hasta quien se habia puesto a llorar por saber que le habia ido de perros.

Ryo se regreso a su casa a pie. Normalmente tomaba el autobus, pues queria llegar lo mas de prisa a su casa para poder ver la tv mientras comia. Hoy no, hoy iria a pie, se tomaria todo el tiempo que quisiera…. De pronto le vino el demonio en su mente. Era verdad que ya no vivia solo, ahora con su compañero en casa tenia que cocinar para dos y el segundo era un poco impaciente….. Nah al diablo! Hoy tendria que esperar, quiera verlo enjado por una vez.

Llego a su casa, y apenas abrio la puerta se encontro con su demonio. No sonreia, si no lo miaraba fijamente y le coloco la mano en la frente.

-mm.. estas bien de temperatura… creo.

- no estoy enfermo, Bakura.

-entonces ?

- entonces ?- respondio Ryo

Bakura lo miro nuevamente… algo andaba mal, ryo no era tan frio con el

Ryo, que tienes?- dijo apollandose a la mesa de la cocina, al lado de Ryo

Nada – respondio el quein se colocaba el delantal para cocinar

Tu tienes algo. – repuso el demonio

Te dije que nada- replico el otro

Dimelo

No

Dimelo…

No

Me lo dices o….

O que?- lo miro desafiante Ryo quien no habia posado sus ojos en Bakura desde que entro.

Bakura hizo un gesto al cuanto posesivo: apoyo uno de sus brazos enfernte de Ryo con el otro le toco la oreja, pasando su brazo por detras de su cuello

o te volveraz mi almuerzo…….

Si de veras quisieras comerme, lo hubieras ya hecho hace tiempo: no es la primera vez que te dejo sin desayuno.

Bakura fruncio el seño

quieres verme enojado?

Si – respondio francamente Ryo (se nota que sus instintos de peligro, estaban apagados esta mañana xD)

Bakura alzo una ceja, y en un movimiento brusco acorralo al abino contra el muro.

y bien?- pregunto Bakura, quien si estaba enojado.

Ryo continuaba a mirarlo con apatia, pero al ver esa cara… esos ojos… tan profundos.. todas las gamas de rojo se encontraban ahi….

-me gusta….- dijo susurrando

- ahora quieres hacerte el timido eh?- le reprocho bakura.

- Besame.

-eh?- exclamo el demonio abriendo los ojos como platos y olvidando su enojo

Ryo se ruborizo un poco, y tranquilamente se alejo del demonio, quien aun perplejo continuaba a guardarlo con una cara de "What the Heck!" (no se si se escribe asi xD)

Hare pasta de acuerdo? Pon la mesa.- dijo sin mirar al demonio.

Eh…

Pasame dos dientes de ajo ya que estas ahi.

Eh… si….- dijo pasandole los dientes de ajo e iendose a preparar la mesa.

Fue un almuerzo bastante silenzioso, si no fuera por la television y por algun comentario sadico que hacia Bakura, el cual noto que Ryo lo miraba cada vez que se le escapaba uno.

Fue el mas joven quien se levanto primero. Recogio los platos y se fue a la cocina a lavar.

El demonio le siguio sigilosamente, se coloco detras de el, cuando el se giro para ver que queria, lo beso. Ryo esto no se lo esperaba y al intentar separarse Bakura estrechandolo a si, lo obligo a girarse. La lengua de bakura era fria, la suya era caliente. Y cada vez que se encontraban una extraña sensacion le recorria todo el cuerpo, era delicioso.

Alguien sono el timbre. Ryo quien no queria separarse de Bakura, le tomo la cabeza obligandolo a quedarse ahi, quando el quizo separarse. Bakura le abrazaba la citura y Ryo acariciaba su melena platinada, pero el desdichado que tocaba el timbre, no se detenia. Llego un momento en que Bakura, ya cansado de escuchar ese maldito sonido, se separo bruscamente de Ryo y fue con un paso decidido hacia la puerta. Al abrirla vio que era un vendedor de aspiradoras quien omenzo a hablar pero se cayo inmediatamente cuando la mirada furica de demonio le desintegro toda el habla.

No queremos nada. Ahora larguese

Pe.. Per.. Pero.. no que.. quier…

No. Larguese.

Andele… pr..pruebe…

Bakura alzo el brazo y el tipo salio disparado por el aire y fue termino en el bote de basura. Ryo estaba atras de Bakura y comenzo a reirse por lo bajo. Por alguna razon empezaba a gustarle este Bakura ligeramente violento y pasional.

mmn… comenzamos a ser menos inocentes ne mi dulce Ryo?

Y tu empiezas a ser menos dulce ne?...

Como podia comportarme ocn un angelito como tu ?- dijo mientras le posaba un beso en la frente.

Oh….- susurro el joven mientras miraba a su seductor.

Mm… ya veo…. – dijo el demonio mientras lo llevaba lentamente hacia el sofa

Que vez….?

veo lo que quieres…..- le susuro el demonio mientras le recostaba en el sofa y una vez acostado se acerco a su cara, resconstandose asu vez encima de el. Ryo cerro sus ojos esperando un segundo beso, pero solo sintio un calido aliento sobre la superficie de su boca, y despues una dulce carcajada.

Ryo abrio los ojos y vio como el demonio lo miraba divetido. Ryo comprendio inmediatamente y se sonrojo violentamente.

Bakura seguia riendo por lo bajo, sentandose y le dijo lentamente- este es tu castigo por dejarme sin desayuno….

Ryo sentia como la colera y la verguenza se apoderaban de el mientras subia freneticamente las escaleras que le llevaban a su cuarto. Despues un estrendo resono por toda la casa que fueron seguidos por las caracajadas demoniacas de Bakura.

Esa noche Ryo bajo cansado a preparar la cena. Tenia su larga melena amarrada en una cola de caballo y apenas se presento en la sala, vio como Bakura lo miraba juguetonamente.

No le hizo mucho caso y continuo su camino hacia la cocina. Se coloco su delantal y empezo a prepara rel arroz. El demonio divertidamente se puso a su lado.

cocina algo ligero porfavor.

Mn? Y eso que ahora tienes preferencias?

Culpa este cuerpo que cada dia se materializa un poco mas….

Dentro de unas semanas vamos al hospital…. O prefieres victimas frescas? Tambien esta la carcel….

Ooh…. Que podria ser mejor? Quiziera un instituto femenino…. O talvez un convento…..

Haz lo que prefieras, pero no te acompañare.

Ok.- respondio sin darle importancia.

Cuando el risotto estuvo hecho, Ryo lo coloco en la mesa y despues prendio la tv, haciendo zapping buscando algo interesante. Al notar que el demonio no se veia por ninguna parte, lo llamo por la escalera.

Bakura! A comer!

Voy!- respondio el y en poco tiempo aparecio

Comieron nuevamente en silencio, y una vez terminado Ryo como siempre, recogio todo y se metio a lavar, lo que no habia lavado al mediodia y lo de esa noche. Pasaron la horas y Ryo peleaba con las ollas. Bakura unicamente estaba sentado en sofa, y miraba continuamente el reloj. Justo quando Ryo termino de secarse las manos y quitarse el delantal, el demonio se paro y seductoramente se le acerco.

que quieres de mi? Alejate…- reclamo debilmente Ryo quien se encontraba un poco embarazado.

Esta mañana me pedias que te besara…- Ryo solo enrojecio un poco mas- que quieres de mi?

Eso fue lo que te pregunte….- replico nuevamente el albino

Quieres que te ame?- prengunto directamente el demonio, y obtuvo la respuesta en las pupilas de Ryo, que se hicieron mas pequeñas.

alejate…- volvio a reclamar tratandode separarse del otro, quien lo tomaba por las caderas presionandolo contra si

Estaria dispuesto a hacerlo…..- le susurro dulce y seductoramente el demonio a su compañero

Pero si soy un hombre! – dijo Ryo al quanto avergonzado, quien finalmente alzo su rostro para encontrar los ojos lujuriosos del demonio.

Te lo dije antes…. Eres tan parecido a una muchacha… no habria mucha diferencia para mi….

Pero….- dijo Ryo lentamente- seria solo para sadisfacer tus deseos verdad?- dijo dudoso

Y los tuyos tambien….- respondio el demonio haciendole notar el bulto que se formaba en su entrepierna.

No… yo no soy una mujer y… ademas……- dijo dudoso el joven

Eres un presioso albino que quiere sentirse amado…. Que quiere hacerlo por primera vez…- le susurro bakura al oido y lo mentuvo firmemente atado a si quando se movio bruscamente para separarse.

Co… como…- balbuceo Ryo

Bakura rio un poco antes de responder – yo tambien fui un humano… entonces Ryo… que dices?

No! No puedo.. soy un hombre… y…

Y me amas?

Ryo estuvo en silencio un poco, su rostro rojo y caliente estaba ocultado por los mechones platinados de su cabello, el contraste era increible.- si… - dijo finalemente- pero… tu no a mi….

estas tan seguro?- dijo un poco ofendido el demonio- que te parescas no es una onfensa… al contrario….…

que queieres decir?

Que puedes elegir entre un hombre o una mujer… visto que los ambos bandos te persiguen…

Pero aun no me has respondido claramente….

…. Si, yo tambien te amo… quiziera que quererte por siempre….

Ryo e ese momento apoyo su cabeza en lo hombros de Bakura.

-entonces no te molesta que sea homosexual?...

- no. –dijo convencido el demonio

En ese momento Ryo lo abrazo

-Siempre lo supe…- Y esta vez fue bakura quien tuvo que abrazarlo para evitar que se separara de el nuevamente- vamos… nunca me hablaste de alguna novia… auque te entrenaste mucho para besar tan maravillosamente.- en eso sintio un calor inmenso en su pecho, eran las mejillas de Ryo.

Se movio lentamente hacia la sala, el sofa siempre era un buen sitio, era grande, comodo y no tenia porque hacer unas escaleras para llegar a un lugar parecido….

Sento a Ryo sin dejar de mirarle, y alargando un brazo apago la luz, dejando como unica iluminacion la television (el control remoto estaba muy lejos, si no la hubiera apagado tambien)

Bakura lo tomo por la barbilla y lo beso. Empezo a desabrocharse la camisa,y fue quando Ryo lo detuvo, susurrandole : « Tendremos sexo… o haremos el amor ? » Bakura se quedo un poco perplejo, era la primera vez que alguien le hacia esa pregunta.

no sabes qual es la diferencia entre los dos?

Ryo nego con la cabeza.

- cual prefieres?- recostandose al su lado mientras le tomaba de la mano

- la que mejor te parezca… - respondio Ryo timidamente

- creo que la segunda es mas divertida.- dijo mientras se acercaba a Ryo y le lamia una mejilla ardiente.- de la primera nos encargaremos luego.

Dicho esto continuo lentamente su ritual, preparando a Ryo para lo que vendria. Despues descubrio el potencial oculto del joven albino. Fue un poco torpe al principio, per despues fue tomandole el ritmo y a Bakura le costo sadisfacer los deseos reprimidos del mas joven.

Despues de colocarlo entre sus piernas, le acarcio el torax, lamiento su ombligo y su abdomen, muy cerca de su miembro. Ryo gemia, se estremecia cada vez que Bakura tocaba con la lengua la punta de su orgullo y sentia las penas del infierno quando una vez que comenzaba dejaba el trabajo a mitad. Despues el placer se volvio dolor, algo estaba entrando en su interior, era de un tamaño razonable, para no decir inmenso. Bakura cada vez que oia uno de sus gemidos lo atiraba asi y le besaba el cuello mientras que continuaba a entrar. Al principio su compaz fue lentoy precavido, despues acelero su compaz y se emposezo completamente de Ryo, quien no paraba de gemir su nombre, suplicando por mas. Llegaron al orgasmo.Bakura estaba exausto, salio del cuerpo del pequeño y se apoyo pesadamente en su pecho, que se movia aceleradamente. Ryo acaricio la melena del demonio, mientras acomodaba sus brazos, el demonio se alzo un poco y no solo beso dulcemente a su albino, si no tambien le lamia las pequeñas mordidas en el cuello que le habia hecho pocos minutos antes. Ninguno sabe quien se durmio primero, lo unico que querian era quedarse asi toda la noche… o lo que quedaba de ella.

Al dia siguiente Ryo se desperto por el sonido de la tv, que se habia quedado encendida toda la noche, vio el reloj y se quizo levantar de golpe, quando se dio cuenta que un cuerpo desnudo y pesado se lo impedia. Tambien le dialia la cabeza, y lentamente empezo a recordar lo sucedido anoche….

como se quitan las manchas de esperma?- pregunto en voz baja

No te preocupes…de eso nos ocupamos despues….- respondio una voz perezosa en su pecho.

Tengo que ir al cole….

- Hoy quedate…. Tanto no tienes nada de importante….. controle anoche tu agenda.

Ah… menos mal…… -dijo mientras se cubria los ojos con un brazo.- no te alzes…..

Voy por una cubierta.. me estoy congelando.

Ryo rio un poco… Bakura siempre tenia frio por la mañana….

El demonio volvio rapidamente con una cubierta y se recosto al lado de su amante.

ya que estamos despiertos… vamonos a mi cuarto…

no estoy listo para un bis, Ryo…..

no es para eso bobo, mi cama es mas comoda para dormir que el sofa…

ah.. tienes razon- dijo alzandose lentamente , envolviendo a su albino mientras apollaba su adormentada cabeza en el su hombro.

En de esa extraña forma caminaron lentamente hacia las escaleras y de una forma aun maas exttrañas subieron las escaleras, tratando de no separarse, aunque al final Ryo no lo consiguio y continuo solo su camino hacia el cuarto. Una vez adentro del comodo y oscuro cuarto se volvieron a acostar y durmieron por el resto del dia…. O almenos esas eran sus intenciones.

Fin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-….

Orale, espero que guste el final, es la rpimera historia que termino…. We! xD Disculpen lo orrores ortograficos, no tengo el corector en español, si no en ingles asi que… nisba '' tb pido disculpas por la manera tan asqueroza en la que escribo…. '' non soy muy buena que digamos, pero almenos hago lo que puedo xD (el fanatismo es demaciado fuerte! X3)

Espero que les haya gustado el "lime" o "lemon" ni yo se lo que es xD, enjoy and rewies please


End file.
